


Clown & Fear

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Spooktober 2020 [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Clowns, Dramatic Jaskier | Dandelion, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, M/M, can be read as platonic or relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 17 & Day 18 Spooktober 2020
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Spooktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950700
Kudos: 2





	Clown & Fear

“Jask, calm down!”

“You bloody know that I am terrified of clowns!”

“It’s just a clown.”

“Just a clown, he says. Just a clown, my ass.”

“Jask…”

“No, sleep on the damn couch. It’s what you deserve for laughing at me.”

“It’s a haunted house.”

“And it was a clown with a chainsaw.”

“Jask, c’mon. You’re causing a scene.”

“Good!"

**Author's Note:**

> Spooktober 2020 was made by Eccentric_Grace.
> 
> So... Spooktober 2020 will be a collection of different media and genres. Some will be angsty, whumpy and others will be humor, light, etc, or a mixture of both (angst with a happy ending). So far I have planned to write Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments, The Witcher, and Marvel.
> 
> I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series, soon when I have the time, will watch the T.V series. I also have not finished the Shadowhunters TV series, which I soon will complete. There may be inaccuracies, so be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Whumptober 2020.
> 
> This and Whumptober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad. So follow me at BlackandBlueMascara on Fanfiction.net and Wattpad and follow Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03.


End file.
